The Dare
by PotatoCasserole
Summary: The family makes the mistake of playing Truth or Dare.


**A/N:** I decided to write this because of pure boredom. I know it's stupid, but hey, I was bored. :D For the people reading my other story, don't worry I'm still writing it, I just needed to get this out of my head.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the amazing wonder of Twilight or any of the characters, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Emmett's POV**

Ski mask? Check. Black clothes? Check. Burlap bag? Check. Squirt gun? Check. Apple juice? Check.

I was finally ready. I do have to say, this is a pretty dangerous dare. I need to make a mental note to get Alice for this later.

"I'm ready," I announce to everyone. "Let's get this over with."

"Aww, Emmett," Alice pouts. "I thought you would have enjoyed this."

"I'd enjoy it more if I was watching one of you do it," I say, scanning over everyone. They're all here, excluding Jacob and Renesmee. Edward and Bella, who was now a vampire, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie.

"I swear," Edward mutters. "I don't know why we play this absurd game."

"It can be fun… sometimes," Bella reminds him. "Remember when you—"

"Don't remind me," Edward cut her off.

"Okay, enough," Alice says. "Let's go."

We all walk out of the house and pack into the Volvo.

"To the bank," Alice says giddily.

Edward's driving, of course, so we should be there in no time.

"I don't know why you accepted this," Rosalie says. "It's immature and stupid. I don't see how it can even be remotely funny."

"I do!" Alice chirps. "I saw it, and believe me, it's funny."

Edward breaks out in laughter and nods in agreement. "You'll enjoy it, Rose."

We reach the bank and Edward parks in an open spot. It's about two in the afternoon and there are a few people in there.

"Time to go, Emmett," Alice sings.

I groan and pull on the mask. Then, I fill the gun with apple juice. I already have the clothes on and I'm ready to go.

"Don't forget," Alice begins. "Pretend you're actually robbing the bank."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mutter. "I know."

"Good luck, Em," Bella says. "Try not to get arrested."

"Yes, try not to," Edward says.

I growl lightly and exit the car. I check my squirt gun a few times and then I run into the bank.

"All right," I scream. "Get down on the floor!"

The humans begin screaming, naturally, and lay on the floor. Some aren't fooled by my gun, however.

"That's a squirt gun," a man says.

"Silence!" I roar. I pull the trigger of the tiny gun and he gets a face full of apple juice. Hmm… maybe this can be fun.

I pull the trigger a couple more times and he's soon covered in apple juice. Well, there goes his suit.

"What the Hell?" he shrieks. "Who do you think you are?"

"You're worst nightmare," I snarl, making sure I look threatening. He cringes. "Now," I say. "Get down on the floor!"

He automatically falls to the floor and I have to hold in my laughter. Man, this was fun.

"Okay," I start. "Everybody empty your pockets and slide everything towards me." They listened and the floor around me was soon filled with multiple items. Band-aids, cell phones, wallets, paper clips, keys, even a few… condoms? Okay, I'm going to ignore those.

I reach down slowly and pick up someone's wallet. The ID says… Mike Newton? I smirk. Poor Mike, I guess he's never anywhere at the right time.

I grab a few dollar bills out and I scoff. "What's this?" I ask.

"Money," Mike whispers.

I aim my squirt gun towards him and allow the apple juice to cover his face. "I never said you could speak!"

He immediately looks down.

"Now," I say again. "What is this?" I flap the money in the air. "I came here looking for bowls."

Everyone looks at me like I'm insane. Hey, I don't blame them.

"Bowls?" someone asks. I turn the squirt gun in their direction. They cringe but still look up at me.

"Yes," I say. "Bowls. You know a round, open object that can be filled with stuff or is your brain not capable of knowing so much?"

The person looked at me, shocked. I can hear laughing coming from outside and I know it's the family. So, they're enjoying this, too.

"Where are the bowls?" I ask loudly.

People point to a table by the door. There are three bowls that are filled with various objects. Candy, pebbles, and more candy.

I walk over to the table, making sure to still point my gun at the people on the floor. Once I get there I grab the bowl of glass pebbles. I pour them onto the closest person, which just happens to be Mike.

More laughter comes from outside and I know I'm doing a good job.

I then pour out the candy all over Mike. I stack the bowls on top of each other and I start backing towards the door.

"This never happened," I say. I reach the door and I push it open. "Hey, Mike, thanks for the twenty," I chuckle as I run at vampire speed out of the bank.

When I get home, everyone is just arriving.

I pull off the mask and relax as everyone enters and takes their spots.

"Alice…" I begin. "Truth or Dare?"

**A/N:** Yes, I know that was silly but I just really wanted to write that. I'm not sure why, but I did. I know some parts are OOC, but hey, I tried.


End file.
